<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Angel of San Bernadino by EvasiveCupid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686819">The Angel of San Bernadino</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvasiveCupid/pseuds/EvasiveCupid'>EvasiveCupid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fix-its, Additions, and Whatnots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caring Chloe Decker, F/M, Fix-It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I will make sure he gets it, Insomnia, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Mild Hurt/Comfort, New Girl (TV 2011) References, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:08:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvasiveCupid/pseuds/EvasiveCupid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A rewrite of the latter half of 03X20, because I still think Chloe handled Lucifer's insomnia poorly and could have been a little more sympathetic. Being that she's with Marcus at the time of this episode (ew) this is technically pre-Lucifer/Chloe, but TOTALLY has romantic intent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Minor or Background Relationship(s), mentioned Chloe Decker/Marcus Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fix-its, Additions, and Whatnots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Angel of San Bernadino</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi there everyone! It feels weird writing something from season three right now, but I absolutely relate to Lucifer rn. There's a lot of comforts in here that I myself have been trying to use, though I am very much alone due to the virus. ANYWAYS, I hope you enjoy, and it allows you to distract yourself from your own sleepless nights.</p><p>I beta my own work and it's 1am - all inevitable mistakes are my fault.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lucifer,” she begins, trying her best to keep her rising irritability at bay as he turns to her, eyes wide and slightly crazed, “I won’t be able to get a warrant until tomorrow morning.”</p><p>He starts back towards her from where he had been heading for the car, muttering no, his volume growing. “I-It is <em>imperative</em> that we go now.”</p><p>“It is <em>imperative</em> that you sleep.” There’s an edge rising into Chloe’s voice, and she tries to stem it by planting her hands into her desk. She stands, raising herself from her chair to stand and place them nearly at eye-level. “You clearly – “</p><p>He pounds his hands against her desk and Chloe is reminded of Trixie when she was a toddler, so desperately exhausted that she would throw herself against the ground and slam her tiny fists against the floor. He shouts, “I CAN’T SLEEP!” She glances around the precinct, some officers now looking their way while others look purposefully elsewhere. Then softer, almost a whisper, “Detective, I can’t sleep.”</p><p>Chloe silently walks around him and opens the door to the investigation room. He follows without her needing to ask, running his hands through already mussed, wild hair in frustration. She closes the door behind them, a facsimile of privacy in the public space. When he turns to face her, he slides those hands to his mouth.</p><p>“Lucifer, I’ve had it.”</p><p>Lucifer shakes his head. “You won’t understand, will you?” She furrows her brow, confused.</p><p>“It’s my wings. They’re back.” There’s a trembling in his limbs, slowly growing into full tremors.  “My father, he’s manipulating me. He’s making me do things that <em>I would never do</em>.” His voice is higher than usual, the octave raising desperately with his erratic movements.</p><p>Chloe humors him, though only slightly. She feels very much that the toddler has shifted into an injured wild animal, likely to snap if she gets to close. “What? Like, flying through the night, helping people like some rogue angel?”</p><p>His eyes widen. “Yes! <em>Yes exactly!</em> That is the only plausible explanation!” He laughs, a short, high huff of breath so unlike his usual sensual chuckle. “Either that, or Linda’s right, and I’m suppressing pent-up feelings about you and Pierce,” he spits the name and she has to fight jumping to defend their lieutenant, “which is obviously absurd.” Lucifers straightens and shakes himself a bit at the notion, seeming calmer.</p><p>“You hate that I’m with him.”</p><p>“I could care less that you’re with that insolent dullard.”</p><p>Chloe shakes her head. “We both know that’s not true. But what I want to know is why it bothers you so much.”</p><p>His eyes are wide again, but he seems sound of mind when he says “because, Detective, I happen to know him better than you, and I know that you can’t trust him.”</p><p>Chloe fights the urge to roll her eyes and gestures for him to continue. “Care to elaborate on that?”</p><p>He reaches toward her, a half-extension of his arms, beseeching her before he drops them. “All right. Yeah. Fine, I will.” The crazed edge returns to his eyes. He points his fingers at her and begins the tangent, his voice growing in fervor and volume. “Because you deserve to know the truth. Pierce, isn’t Pierce. He’s Cain, from the Bible, and he’s immortal, and he’s been around for eons, and all he cares about is ridding himself of that stupid curse that <em>my father put on him</em> – ”</p><p>Her carefully cultivated control breaks. “Stop! Stop.” She stares him down. “You’re tired.”</p><p>The toddler is back. “No, I’m not.”</p><p>“And you’re not thinking – “</p><p>He vigorously rubs his eyes, fists working their way up to mimic hitting his forehead as he bounces in place. “No, it’s not because I’m tired!”</p><p>“Lucifer.” It’s not a simple statement of his name, it’s a command for silence. “Lucifer, Marcus is a good man. And he makes me happy. I don’t know what you’re going through, but you have to hear how crazy you sound. Please, go home and get some sleep. Before we both say something we’ll regret.”</p><p>He stands there, lapels a skewed mess, looking for all the world like a person brought to their lowest point. “Detective. I. Can’t.”</p><p>She sighs and rubs a hand over her face. “Okay, well if you can’t sleep at your place, come stay at mine.” He gapes at her. “You’re clearly going through some kind of break down, whether it’s because of my relationship with Marcus, or your dad, or whatever. But you’re my friend, and I want to help you.”</p><p>“Detective, I can’t.”</p><p>“Why not? Because of Marcus? My relationship with him does not affect our friendship. I still make my own choices.”</p><p>He stands there, regarding her in silence. Chloe moves forward then, and takes his hand as he flinches back away from her.</p><p> “Please. Let me help you.”</p><p>He can do nothing but nod and follow her out as she leads him, her hand taking control though his own dwarfs it. </p><p>---</p><p>Trixie is already asleep when they arrive and Chloe raises a finger to her lips to dissuade Lucifer from making noise. She bids the babysitter goodnight and gestures him over to her cream couch. He joins her beside it, but doesn’t sit, ringing his hands over and over in front of him, though she doubts he notices. Chloe positions him in front of a cushion and gently presses down on his shoulders, forcing him to sit. She hands him the remote.</p><p>“I’m going to make you some tea. Stay here.” She waltzes into the kitchen.</p><p>Pressing into the couch, Lucifer’s thoughts run round and round inside his head, far too uncouth to even consider relaxing. He leaves the television turned off and stares blankly ahead instead, working out how to leave as soon as possible. He cannot risk Chloe seeing his wings. Lucifer is contemplating going out the window when she returns, two mugs in hand. She sits behind him and hands one to him, settling comfortably. </p><p>She smiles, small and secret. “It’s chamomile. I may have added a bit of whiskey into yours.”</p><p>Huffing a surprised laugh, he takes a sip, sighing as the warmth flutters soothingly in his stomach. She sips hers in comfortable silence beside him, shoulders brushing. Soon, their mugs are drained, and Chloe sets them on the coffee table.</p><p>Lucifer stands. “I really must be going. You need to sleep, and I’ve another round of Bones to binge.”</p><p>“Lucifer, sit. I’m going to grab a shower and change. I’ll be back.” And with that, she rises and heads upstairs. Lucifer considers just leaving, it would be the best thing to do. However, without thinking he is alright sinking back into the couch, waiting for her return. Faintly, he hears the shower running, and he focuses on the white noise of water pattering across tile. The Devil dozes there, he knows not how long, until the detective lightly shakes his shoulder. Opening his eyes, he sees her bending in front of him to meet his eyes, a bundle of clothing held in her hands. “I didn’t want to wake you, but I figured you’d be more comfortable in some actual pajamas.”</p><p>Settling with a sigh, he looks at her imploringly. “Detective, I appreciate what you’re trying to do, but I really must go.”</p><p>All she does is press the clothes into his chest and set to work untying his shoes, carefully sliding them off of his feet and setting them out of the way, laces tucked inside. Seeing that he’s been bested, Lucifer shrugs out of his jacket, wrinkled beyond repair, and throws it over the table. He does the same with his dress shirt, donning the LAPD Bootcamp T-shirt which he presumes was left behind by Daniel. Chloe excuses herself to wash their abandoned mugs so that he can change into the worn, red flannel pants. He scoffs at the sheer idea of wearing lumberjack garments and swears he can hear her giggling in the kitchen. When she returns, he notices for the first time that she too has changed, now in her own soft sleep pants and shirt. Her hair is still damp from the shower.</p><p>The television turns on, and Lucifer realizes that he’s lost more time. Chloe now sits on the couch, remote in hand, flicking through the prospective shows. She settles on New Girl and ensures the volume is turned low, before sliding to the end of the couch. Resting a pillow against her thigh, she pats it invitingly, and he briefly grimaces at the cotton before laying down. He has to curl his long legs to fit, but after some undignified wriggling, he settles comfortably with his head practically in her lap. They watch quietly as the group of misfits ruin and then fix their own lives and the lives of each other repeatedly, content in the silence. Chloe’s hand finds its way into his tangle locks, and she combs her fingers through them, scratching lightly at his scalp. His eyes close without his permission, and there’s a beat of panic before he gives himself over to it. Surely, with a human here, miracle or not, Dad wouldn’t force him into a vigilante mission. A pleased rumble escapes his throat.</p><p>“You like that?” He can hear the smile in her voice as she continues. After a pause, her voice reaches his ears again. “Lucifer?” Her voice is a barely-there whisper. “I know things have been different, with me and Marcus, well… You know. But I want you to know, I’m still here for you. You’re a good man, too. You’re important to me. I care for you almost as much as you get on my nerves.”</p><p>His lips creep upwards at that. “Well, you must care an awful lot then.”</p><p>Chloe smiles and scratches against his nape, listening as he groans happily. The show casts a soft blue light across the room, hazy and sweet. Soon enough, his breathing evens out into a much-needed sleep, her thigh taking on more pressure as he goes completely limp. She smiles and lightens her touch, a soft caress through jet black tresses, and rests her head back against the couch, allowing her own eyes to close.</p><p>Things are different and everchanging, but here in the quiet of the night, the restless find peace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lucifer listening to the shower was inspired by this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q76bMs-NwRk o of rain that I have been using. I've also been watching a lot of New Girl on Netflix with my SO over facetime, hence that reference. </p><p>This guided meditation is also pretty good: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5itkfGLcb5E</p><p>If you enjoy comedy and gaming, might I suggest some Game Grumps sleep aid (please don't think I'm weird lol): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x3Au3PWV2BE&amp;t=7398s</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>